Mission Impossible: IV
by SecretChances
Summary: Your mission, Nadia, should you choose to accept it....Full summary inside.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you no sue. I wrote this for the pure entertainment of this site. The only thing that does belong to me is Nadia Hunt, Ethan and Juls' daughter. Everything else belongs to whoever owns this wonderfull franchise.

**A/N: **This takes place post M:i:3 so if you haven't seen that you might want to before reading this. Great movie by the way.

**Summary: **It's been seventeen years since IMF agent Ethan Hunt has been out in the field. He has a wife and a beautiful daughter who is as free spirited as him. Now she's stuck with her Uncle Luther as Ethan and Juls are on their second honeymoon. But things go downhill when they're kidnapped and the only ones who can save them are the team from the Davian misson and an agent that IMF has been hiding for years.

_Read and enjoy!_

* * *

"Come on Dad. Take me with you!" She pleaded. She was starting to sound more and more like a four year old and less like the seventeen year old she was. "You promised me if you and Mom ever went on a cruise you'd let me go."

"Nadia, there are somethings in life you just don't get to do. Going on a cruise is one of them. Juls and I have been planning this for months; a romantic getaway just for us."

"But Dad, you promised."

"Promised what, Ethan?" Julia Hunt called from the kitchen.

"Oh nothing," Nadia and Ethan replied in unison.

"You guys scare me when you do that."

Father and daughter smiled at each other. Ethan continued to pack his suit case. Nadia sat down and started typing on the computer. Ethan walked into the closet and grabbed a few shirts and pants. He also pulled an old tuxedo he hadn't worn in years. In fact everytime he saw it, it made him sick to his stomach. He had lost so much that night only to gain so much in the years ahead. The only thing that really happened he wished he could change was his relationship with Nyah. He shook his head just thinking of it. That would never be changed.

"Who's going to watch me?" Nadia asked pulling him out of his reverie.

"Aunt Nyah and Uncle Luther," Ethan shut his suit case and glanced over toward her. A familiar website popped into view. "What are you doing?"

She quickly exited out of the site and turned to him.

"Just messing with some stuff. Who's Aunt Nyah?"

Ethan was in the closet again. "You don't remember her?"

"No," Nadia replied spinning in the computer chair.

"She's an old friend of mine."

Nadia smiled wryly to herself. "An old girlfriend I bet."

He poked his head out of the closet. "She's an old _colleague_ ok?"

"Right, from the Department of Transportation."

A grin began to creep across Ethan's face. Nadia got up, walked into the closet and pulled her dad into a hug. When they broke apart Ethan gently kissed her on the forehead then grabbed his suit case and headed downstairs. She raked her fingers through her dark brown, almost black, hair and followed.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Hi Mom." Nadia grabbed an apple off the counter and took a big bite out of it. "Where are you guys going anyway?"

"Europe," Julia and Ethan replied between their full blown makeout session they had just started.

Now Nadia really pouted. "No fair!"

The door bell rang and she jumped up to get it. She got to the door and opened it to see Luther Stickell and Nyah Nordoff-Hall standing under the porch dripping from the rain.

"Mom, Dad, it's Luther and Nyah."

Both dressed in black they shook the rain off their jackets. Luther walked in setting down the armfull of luggage Nyah had left him with. Nyah went up to Nadia and gave her a tight hug. She could almost feel the air rushing out of her.

"Hey Dia. Long time no see."

Nadia laughed silently behind her back. "No one has called me Dia in ages."

They broke apart. "Well, since the last time we visited," Luther said as Nadia gave him a half hug.

"Exactly."

Luther shook his head and caught a glimpse of Ethan and Julia. "Ethan, my brother. Glad to see ya man." They shook hands; Nadia still clunged to Luther's side.

"Knock, knock. I hate to break this up but I have a package for," the FedEx guy-who had just walked up to the still open door-checked his list. "Nadia Hunt."

Nadia turned to the door and let go of Luther. "That's me." She walked up to him, signed a few papers, and took the relatively small box. "Thanks."

The FedEx guy tipped his baseball cap and left. Nadia examined the box and saw it was from the Department of Transportation. She quickly hid the address then returned to the reunion going on in the middle of the living room.

"Last night we had a four car accident due to the fact some idiot didn't know how to drive a Lamb. Luckily no one got hurt. You missed a lot of things last week Ethan."

Ethan smiled. "Yeah but it was worth it. We're about to take a second honeymoon."

Luther and Nyah nodded. "We know. We wouldn't be here if you weren't."

"Ha, ha very cute guys." Juls laughed and wrapped her arm around Ethan's waist.

"So Dia," Nyah said noticing she had joined them again. "What have you been doing this summer?"

"Summer school." Nadia sighed. "Luckily it ended a week ago so I'm free to go to work again."

"Which got her in this mess in the first place." Ethan hit her in the arm playfully. She fought the urge to grab his wrist and twist his arm until it hurt but she knew he would start asking way too many questions.

"Where do you work?"

The Department of Transportation, she thought but said, "A little karate school outside of town."

"I bet you get your ass kicked all the time," Luther said grinning.

"No body touches this ass." She waxed fake attitude.

Juls laughed. "It's true too. You should see these two fight." She pointed to both Nadia and Ethan.

"Who wins?" Nyah asked Ethan.

"It's a toss up."

There was short sound of silence then Juls said, "Well we better get going. Our plane to Miami leaves in about an hour and a half so we need to go."

"It was great seeing you guys again," Ethan said as he picked up their luggage. Juls hugged them all then followed him to the car.

"I have to go to work. I'll see you later tonight. How about we order a movie on HBO and eat pizza?"

Luther and Nyah nodded as Nadia grabbed her purse, keys, and her box and headed out the still open door.

* * *

Hope you liked it. It gets better believe me.

Please R & R. No I don't mean rest and relaxation. You know what I mean. :D Just push the little button below this message.

Regards,

The author, Shelby


End file.
